With My Last Breath
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: My take on the season 2 finale, using spoilers and my own imagination. MeredithDerek, MeredithFinn, CristinaBurke, IzzieDenny...actually, every ship. part 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**With My Last Breath**

By greyeyedgirl

Speculation for everyone in the season 2 finale, all couples+ships. Cristina and Burke total speculation for the season 2 finale, because the preview of them and the helicopter is heartbreaking, even though Raven says I can't say that because I haven't seen the whole scene yet. Izzie and Denny speculation, because I'm sort of guessing Denny's gonna be dead. Written in teleplay. If you are one of the people who don't read teleplay or don't understand it, read anyway, and if you REALLY don't understand it...well, then you're an idiot.

INT. SEATTLE GRACE HOSPITAL HALLWAY

Burke is walking down hall when Cristina walks up to him.

CRISTINA: Hi.

BURKE: (distracted) Hi.

CRISTINA: So I heard you got a heart.

Burke looks at her.

CRISTINA: For a transplant.

Burke nods slightly, looking down the hallway as they walk.

CRISTINA: Who's the patient?

BURKE: Denny Duquette.

CRISTINA: (slightly surprised) Izzie's Denny?

Burke frowns at this, but doesn't respond. Cristina keeps walking with him.

CRISTINA: Are they shipping it in from Presbyterian?

BURKE: (shakes head) No. It's from Mercy West, and I'm going to get it.

CRISTINA: (pauses, confused) Seriously?

Burke merely nods, still not paying attention to her, and she quickens her pace to keep up with him.

CRISTINA: So you were gone this morning when I woke up.

BURKE: Pre-rounds on Denny.

CRISTINA: (quietly) Right. But, um, you could have told me that last night. Or left a note. It was weird, waking up with you not there. I didn't know if you were at work, or running, or-

BURKE: (cutting her off) Right. Sorry. (is still barely paying attention).

CRISTINA: Burke.

BURKE: Hmm

CRISTINA: You could at least look at me when you talk.

Burke turns to stare at her, completely thrown, but Cristina quickens her pace down the hallway, leaving him standing there.

Scene 2

Cut to ER in hospital, the five interns are there

IZZIE: (to Meredith and Cristina) I can't believe she spent the night again.

CRISTINA: (not paying attention) Who?

IZZIE: Callie!

George, hearing the name, looks towards them.

GEORGE: She washed her hands!

Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina all turn to stare at him, then go back to their conversation.

MEREDITH: I'm thinking of inviting Finn over.

CRISTINA: Who honestly names their child Finn?

MEREDITH: Not for anything sexual or anything. Just to watch a movie or something.

IZZIE: (encouragingly) We could totally do that. Me, you, Cristina, George, and Fin, we can order pizza, watch a comedy, hang out... That would be so fun! Cristina, you can bring Preston, won't that be great?

CRISTINA: Finn, like a fish. (stops) Did you just call him 'Preston?'

MEREDITH: I didn't mean like a party. I know your idea of 'party,' Izzie. And the last one didn't end too well.

CRISTINA: And Dandridge. Like dandruff. Is he flaky, Mer?

MEREDITH: Besides, celibacy kind of goes with sobriety. And parties equal alcohol.

CRISTINA: (chuckling to herself) Flaky Finn.

IZZIE: Has anyone rounded on Denny this morning? Cristina, did you steal his chart or anything?

CRISTINA: Do his...uh..._patients_...patients' owners...call him Dr. Dandridge? (snickers at "doctor") ... Izzie, I don't steal patients' charts that are done for.

Izzie turns to glare at her, genuinely furious. Meredith is biting her lip, unsure of not to laugh or not.

IZZIE: (very upset) God, what is WITH you today?

CRISTINA: No sex last night.

Izzie rolls her eyes, but just as she's about to say something, Bailey comes into the ER.

BAILEY: Why we all standing around? The patients heal themselves? If so, it's _my_ name goin' on the reports, none of you all idiots...

CRISTINA: Just waiting for you, ma'am. I'm already caught up with my labs.

BAILEY: What about the rest of ya?

All the interns nod and make noises of "yeah" and George actually says "All caught up!"

BAILEY: Karev, why aren't you in NICU?

Alex looks uncomfortable and shrugs.

ALEX: Thought you might need me.

BAILEY: Liar. Get up there, before I get Montgomery Shepherd on MY ass. Do I look like someone who enjoys getting yelled at by attendings?

Alex looks pissed and stomps out of the ER.

BAILEY: (looks around at all of them) What are you waiting for? We've got rounds! You all ain't having tea parties until all y'all patients is well enough to attend 'em with ya. Get to work!

All the interns hurriedly follow her out for rounds.

Scene 3

Denny's room. Denny, Izzie, and Burke present.

BURKE: We have excellent news, Mr. Duquette.

DENNY: (tired and cranky) What is it?

IZZIE: (beaming, smiling so hard she looks like she's going to cry) _murmurs-_ Denny...

DENNY: Izzie, what?

IZZIE: (whispers) We got you a heart.

BURKE: Young, in excellent shape. 24 year old man was in a bicycle accident, announced brain dead less than 45 minutes ago. It's yours if you want it, Denny.

IZZIE: (still grinning like she's going to cry. Laughs hoarsely, like Burke made rather feeble joke) _If he wants it?_ (continues to laugh) Of course he wants it.

DENNY: Izzie, it might not make me better.

IZZIE: (suddenly is confused, scared, sad) ... What?  
DENNY: I'm not ripping a heart out of another man's chest.

IZZIE: (staring, obviously in shock, not able to think) ... It wouldn't be you, it would be Dr. Burke...

Burke visibly winces.

DENNY: (looks pained) Dr. Burke, could you give us a min...(breaks off)

BURKE: (uncomfortable) Denny, you have half an hour to decide. If we're getting that heart, we need it NOW. After the stunt you pulled yesterday, we don't have a choice. (Looks sad) Denny.

Denny doesn't say anything.

BURKE: Denny, without this new heart, you _will_ die. (Burke looks incredibly uncomfortable and sad, and then leaves Denny and Izzie alone)

IZZIE: (softly) Denny.

DENNY: Izzie, I don't want to talk about it. It's simple. It won't make me better, I probably won't survive the operation. I'm not going to go out like that, weak on an operating table. I'm going to die a man, proud, whether it's in this bed or not.

IZZIE: (almost crying) Denny, without the operation it WILL be in that bed! And _soon._ (looks desperate) Denny, please.

Denny is staring vacantly at the door to the hospital room, not looking at Izzie. Izzie is trying not to cry.

Scene 4

INT TRAILER, Addek's bedroom

ADDISON: (laying in bed, talking tiredly) We're late.

DEREK: Not yet. Just not off to a very good morning.

ADDISON: When's your first surgery?

DEREK: Semi-spherical lobotomy at 9.

ADDISON: _You're_ not late. I have to be doing a C-section in 45 minutes.

DEREK: Better get moving.

Addison sits up, smacking Derek lightly with the pillow as she does so. She looks down at him, expecting to see the familiar smile, but sees just a tired glare at the ceiling.

ADDISON: I gotta go. See you later.

Addison leans to kiss him deeply, but pulls away after only a quick kiss, looking disappointed, then gets out of bed, pulling her long flaming hair back as she does so, and stumbling out of the bedroom.

Scene 5

Cristina, INT. ER with Bailey

CRISTINA: (slightly annoyed) What'd _you_ do to piss off the Chief?

BAILEY: Mommy-tracking.

BAILEY: You?

CRISTINA: Izzie's got almost-dead heart guy, Alex has babysville, Mer has the crazy whipple lady in 219, and George is apparently the new Go-To Guy around here. So here I am.

BAILEY: _In_ the pit.

CRISTINA: _In_ the pit.

BAILEY: Don't have kids, Yang. Not till you're an attending.

CRISTINA: You're not careful you'll have Burke pissed at you too.

Bailey chooses to ignore this, but a hint of a smile is on her face.

BAILEY: Yang, take those sutures over there. I'm going to go find me a _hot_ case. (saunters off.)

Cristina is left looking horrified and undeniably jealous.

CRISTINA: (calling after her as one of the guys on a gurney behind her starts retching. Cristina looks at him, repulsed). When you find one...think you'll need assistance?

Bailey does not look back at this yell, but smirks slightly ahead of her.

VOMITING SUTURE GUY TO CRISTINA: Uuhhh, could you get me a new bedpan?

Scene 6

INT. Seattle Grace Hospital underground tunnel where the interns hang out on the gurneys. Cristina is sitting on a gurney staring into space, an unopened medical magazine is sitting on the gurney next to her, which has a picture of Dr. Webber on the cover with "State's Top Surgeon For Second Year In a Row" as a headline. George walks up.

GEORGE: (elated) Did you hear about the new patient I got? Hyper-inflated lungs, clouded with bullae, seriously diminished capacity. I get to scrub in on a bulectomy procedure, remove the bullae, reduce the pressure.

Cristina doesn't say anything but is visibly extremely annoyed.

GEORGE: Guess Burke didn't pick you.

Cristina still doesn't say anything, looks really mad, but also slightly distant.

GEORGE: Guess I am his favorite. Even if we're not...you know...(lowers voice to a whisper) Having sex.

Cristina looks, instead of angry, slightly shaky, but then her face returns back to stoic. Meredith comes up, plopping down next to them on a free gurney, picking up the magazine with Webber on it and flipping through it without even glancing at the articles.

MEREDITH: Lost my patient. Bad luck.

CRISTINA: At least you _have_ a patient.

GEORGE: Cristina doesn't. Because Burke picked me over her. (laughs awkwardly.)

Meredith gives George a slightly odd look, then changes the subject.

MEREDITH: Had.

CRISTINA: (staring into distance again). I'm sorry?

MEREDITH: _Had_ a patient.

CRISTINA: Oh. True. (turns to look at her). Any word from the Flaky Vet?

Meredith frowns before answering.

MEREDITH: I talked to him before I checked on Mrs. Rowley. He watched kittens being born earlier. (smiles for the first time)

CRISTINA: (does not look impressed. Speaks impassively). I watched a endocardiothoracic pulmonary aortic aneurysm being removed earlier.

George looks slightly jealous. Cristina notices.

CRISTINA: What's the matter, Georgie boy? Miss the cool surgery because you were taking care of the woman with emphysema who, within the next 3 years, will have to start talking out of a tube in her neck?

George simply shrugs, but looks angry. Cristina looks considerably more cheerful, and sits up the rest of the way.

MEREDITH: (neutrally) Kind of puts things in perspective.

George frowns, grumbling.

GEORGE: (to Meredith) I thought you were on _my_ side.

CRISTINA: Nope. Mine. You see (she bents closer to George, looking right into his eyes as she speaks) I never sexed her up so bad she started to cry, with the end result being a lifehood of celibacy.

George pulls away from her, looking considerably put-off.

Cut to Izzie in Denny's room.

IZZIE: Denny, you have to take the heart.

DENNY: (angry) Izzie, I TOLD you, I don't want to talk about that!

IZZIE: (tearful) Denny (whispered) Denny, please. Listen to me. As your doctor, there's nothing more that I want than for you to get better. But Denny...(leans closer, whispering, visibly incredibly shaken)

IZZIE: (cont) As the girl that's falling for you, I'm going to go crazy if you don't take this chance to get better.

Cut back to Cristina, Meredith, and George underground

MEREDITH: So you really ended up telling him dirty stories about the three naughty nurses?

CRISTINA: (tired and contently annoyed) Yep.

The three are interrupted by a large **_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_** that swings through. Each intern looks at their pager.

CRISTINA: 911 ER.

GEORGE: 911 ER.

MEREDITH: 911 ER.

Cut back to Izzie in Denny's room, where is she now crying slightly

IZZIE: Denny...please.

DENNY: Izzie, I can't let myself be more than a patient to you.

IZZIE: You already _are._ Please let me help you. (voice gets quieter). I love you.

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**_

Izzie looks at pager, then speaks aloud.

IZZIE: 911 ER.

A/N: Too tired to write more for now, but I'll have more up tomorrow, kay? Hope you like so far, there will be a LOT more for every ship, but in particular CristinaBurke, followed by IzzieDenny and Meredith(Derek/Fin.)

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review! More will be up soon, I have the whole story planned:D

Ruthi


	2. Chapter 2

_With My Last Breath_

by **greyeyedgirl**

update 2

Scene 7

INT. SGH ER. Meredith, Cristina, and George all come running around the corner into the ER, followed by Izzie, Burke, Derek, Bailey, and Webber progressively

EMT 1 (man): (scared, breathless, shaken) Doctors.

The surgeons all look at him apprehensively.

EMT 1: There was a bomb.

All the doctors look scared or confused, and as they stand there more EMTs are pushing gurneys in.

EMT 2 (woman): Two-part explosion at Seattle Academy, at present time there are 38 injured students.

All the doctors stare, Burke looks sad, Bailey looks slightly nervous/tired, Cristina watching carefully, her eyes sliding over various patients. Meredith and George are both frowning, Izzie is very shaken, Webber just sighs.

WEBBER: Everybody grab a patient. Let's move.

BAILEY: (take-charge voice) Grey, get the brown haired girl in the corner. There. The one with the brick imprint on her face.

Meredith hurries to do as she's told.

BAILEY: O'Malley, get the one on the left. Black boy, around age 16.

George hurries to the boy laying unconscious about thirty feet away from them.

BAILEY: Stevens, get the pregnant girl. Page Karev, Shepherd'll want him down here for this.

Izzie rushes to the young, obviously four or five months pregnant redhead in the corner.

BAILEY: (calling to her as an afterthought) Page Shepherd as well, Izzie!

Izzie nods over her shoulder.

Cristina turns to Bailey, eager.

CRISTINA: What about me? (is eyeing a young boy in the corner who has his face screwed up in pain)

BAILEY: (seeing where she's looking and nods) Go ahead.

Cristina rushes off, and for a minute Bailey, Richard, and the attendings stand there, before each running to a different patient in need of assistance.

Scene 8

INT. SGH HOSPITAL ROOM. Redheaded pregnant teenager is laying on the bed, with Addison, Alex, and Izzie all present

PREGNANT TEEN: You should really call my mom. Have you called my mom?

ADDISON: We found her number in your purse. Don't worry, we have contacted her at work and she is on her way.

TEEN: Good.

TEEN: (cont.) You should probably call my boyfriend, too. (laughs awkwardly) Fiancé.

IZZIE: (looking at chart) We really need some more information from you, before we take you in for your CT, MRI, and NEAS. Full name?

TEEN: Anaxandra Rose Martin.

IZZIE: Date of birth?

ANAXANDRA: November ninth, 1990.

IZZIE: (looking up) You're only 15?

Addison clears her throat warningly. Izzie glances at her.

IZZIE: Right. Well, we really need to get some tests done, Dr. Karev here will be bringing you to the fourth floor, all right?

ANAXANDRA: Sure. (smiles at Alex, who gives a half-hearted smirk, obviously really annoyed)

ADDISON: (pleasantly) Dr. Stevens, may I speak to you for a moment?

Izzie looks confused, but follows Addison into the hallway.

IZZIE: Dr. Shepherd?

ADDISON: 'You're only 15?'

IZZIE: (looks down) I'm sorry. I'll apologize to her if you want me too. I'm just...tired, today.

ADDISON: Well, you'd better wake up. And by the way, since when was it _your_ job to assign duties?

IZZIE: Excuse me?

ADDISON: 'Dr. Karev will be taking you to the fourth floor'?

IZZIE: (sighs, tired) I'm sorry. But I knew _you_ wouldn't be doing it, and I really need to be getting back to another patient.

ADDISON: (looks slightly angry) Well, Dr. Stevens. You better be getting back to him, then.

IZZIE: (smiling) Thank you.

Izzie goes to leave. Addison calls after her.

ADDISON: Dr. Stevens!

IZZIE: (turning) Yes?

ADDISON: (nodding, speaks softly but firmly) Don't be expecting to scrub in on any of my surgeries for the rest of this month.

Izzie looks upset for half a second, then turns and finishes sprinting down the hall.

Scene 9

Seattle Grace Hallway by a nurse's station. Meredith is standing by it, talking on the phone and grinning.

MEREDITH: (lazy smile still on her face) Yeah, there were 38 students injured so far. (smile disappears completely) Sixteen of those have died already. (Pauses, listening) The news says _17?_

Changes to see Finn Dandridge, who is holding his cell in one hand to his ear from the inside of a patient-room in the veterinary clinic, using his other hand as he's inspecting a large dog.

FINN: Let's change the subject. To, say, me, you, dinner, tomorrow.

Changes back to Meredith in the hallway at SGH.

MEREDITH: (smiling again) You're on. And afterwards we could, you know, go to my place, watch a movie.

Cut back to Finn.

FINN: Your place?

Back to Meredith, who is grinning as she's walking down the hallway.

MEREDITH: Yeah. I got a copy of "The Ringer," it looks really funny.

Cut back to Finn, who is checking the dog's throat.

FINN: (distracted, smiling slightly.) Yeah. Right. That sounds good.

Cut to Meredith

MEREDITH: (grinning) Okay. So, uh, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I get off at...(thinks for a minute, and laughs) Seven. Pick me up at my house at eight-thirty?

Cut back to Finn, who is now smiling, and the dog lets out a hoarse bark

FINN: I'll see you then.

Scene 10

Izzie, heading down SGH hallway. Alex comes behind her

ALEX: (slightly annoyed) Thanks for sticking me with the fifteen-year-old _whore_.

IZZIE: (mad, but also distracted. Mad because she herself got pregnant at 15.) Don't call her a whore. You don't know anything about her.

ALEX: I know she should have either kept her pants zipped or her boyfriend's banana in a hammock.

IZZIE: (looking at him as she stops outside the door of a patient's room) You know, for someone who has so many issues, you are _surprisingly_ judgmental.

ALEX: And for someone who is _also_ pretty judgmental, you're pretty good at breaking the rules. Like making out with patients?

Izzie looks really pissed and opens the door to the patient's room, which is Denny's. Alex watches for half a second and then storms on, angry.

IZZIE: (closing door behind her, speaking softly) Denny.

DENNY: (extremely hoarse) Izzie, you don't even know.

IZZIE: (extremely sad) Denny, you have to make a decision. You have to get this heart.

DENNY: Iz...

IZZIE: (crying) Denny, please.

DENNY: Izzie!

IZZIE: (hysterical) Denny, _please._

There is a long, long pause.

DENNY: (quietly) Fine. Yeah, Izzie, I'll do it.

Izzie looks up, shocked, and then almost runs to the bed and gets in with him, giving him a hug before giving him soft, quick, deep kisses.

Scene 11

INT. SGH HALLWAY, Cristina is seen with Burke a while behind her. Cristina stops outside a door to an on-call room, and Burke opens the door and enters behind her a few seconds later.

CRISTINA: (as she goes to sit on a bottom bunk bed, she is turning around and jumps when she sees Burke. Smiling,) Oh! Hey.

BURKE: Good morning.

CRISTINA: How's your patient?

BURKE: The bomb victim?

CRISTINA: (nodding) Yeah.

BURKE: I saved her. She was unconscious when she arrived, the impact from the explosion had thrown her back enough to severely damage her heart from the collision, but I performed a cardotionicis avendecamy and managed to get her going again.

CRISTINA: (smiling) That's excellent.

BURKE: Mmhmm.

CRISTINA: (realizing he's not going to ask) Mine's really nice. His name's Heath, he got a minor head injury and needed some sutures, he's going to need a nitroclineranal mitonomy from Dr. Shepherd later and then we're keeping him for observation, but he's relatively stable.

BURKE: That's...good.

CRISTINA: (smile falling, looks crestfallen) Yes. It is.

CRISTINA: (cont.) How's Denny?

BURKE: Denny Duquette...his heart will be arriving shortly. They ended up sending it when Stevens sent the okay. I was distracted with Miss Vanhover.

CRISTINA: Your bomb patient?

BURKE: Yes.

CRISTINA: So, I was thinking, when we had time, maybe we could go out again. We really don't do it enough, we could just go to dinner or a movie or something.

BURKE: Mmm. (extremely distracted)

CRISTINA: Burke?

BURKE: (jumping) Hmm?

CRISTINA: (mouth in a tight line) Nothing. (tries to smile.) Never mind.

BURKE: (now smiling tightly, still seems extremely out of it) Well, okay. I need to be going, I've got a heart transplant to do, but I will...speak to you later. (goes to turn)

CRISTINA: (quickly) Do you need assistance?

BURKE: (turning back) Hmm?

CRISTINA: With the transplant.

BURKE: (comprehending) Oh, oh! (pause) Well, I was going to ask O'Malley...

CRISTINA: (very fast, annoyed) George has a guy with multi-organ failure.

BURKE: Do you have any other patients?

CRISTINA: (looks at him like he's just a little slow. Laughs tiny laugh.) Um, yeah. Heath.

BURKE: Who?

Cristina just stares at him.

Scene 12

INT. SGH HALLWAY, Derek is walking when Meredith comes up to him.

MEREDITH: Derek!

Derek ignores her, keeps walking, flipping through a chart as he does so.

MEREDITH: (catching up to him, touching him on the arm to get his attention, he jerks away angrily) Derek!

DEREK: (looks up, angry) Dr. Grey, what is it?

MEREDITH: I need a consult. My girl got hit in the head with two bricks, from when the wall blew up.

DEREK: (distracted) What room?

MEREDITH: 407.

DEREK: I'll be there later.

MEREDITH: Should I order CT? Or an MRI?  
DEREK: Her insurance cover it?

MEREDITH: (confused) What?

DEREK: Don't waste the tests if they're not needed. Some patients can't afford it.

Meredith doesn't speak for a minute as they keep walking, Derek looking through his file again.

MEREDITH: So I shouldn't have told you about George. Fine! But we were _friends._ And I was scared, and lonely, and George said everything right that I needed. He was there. And you...you _weren't._ And, as you put it, you had no right or reason to be. You have a wife. But I needed someone, a friend, and George came, and told me he'd always loved me. I needed someone to love me! (is breathing fast and hard, face is turning red) _You_ didn't love me, and he did. I just wanted to make him feel okay, because he made me feel so much better. (is trying desperately to stop crying/not start crying, bites lip) And then Finn...

DEREK: Meredith, I don't want to talk about it.

MEREDITH: Have you heard any news about Doc?

DEREK: (even more angry) Well, if I had, I'm sure you'd already know about it. (walks away, angry.)

MEREDITH: (heartbroken, angry, pushing away angry/sad tears) Don't forget about the consult!  
Derek is walking away, angry, and doesn't hear her.

Scene 13

INT. PATIENT ROOM, Bailey is there with Cristina. A teenage African-American boy is there, hooked up to several patients and staring at his stomach as Bailey speaks.

BAILEY: (uncharacteristically gentle) How ya holdin' up?  
HEATH: My friend died.

Cristina takes a step back, looking uncomfortable in the situation she's in.

BAILEY: I'm sorry.

HEATH: We were at our locker. We shared one. Her name was Rashelle, she was only 14, but a sophomore. Like me. It was before third hour. We were going to AP Chemistry. She got her books and her special calculator. A TI 91. We were about to go to class, when she remembered- (Heath broke off, his face emotional, biting back tears) (whispers) She had to go talk to a teacher about a test. Mrs. Michaels, fifth hour English, on our Odyssey final. (voice gets even quieter) I offered to go with her, but she told me to go ahead. She almost didn't go, she didn't think she'd have enough time before Science...

Bailey is looking heartbroken, Cristina is watching, slightly horrified and mildly fascinated.

HEATH: (whispers) The first explosion was 12 and a half feet away from where room 1. Mrs. Michael's room. (nods at television) It was on the news. Richie must have been about 10 to 20 feet away when it went off. The second explosion wasn't too close to me, but when it exploded the whole school blew, bricks went flying, walls collapsed, the tiles were falling off the ceiling...(voice gets hoarse) People were crying, screaming, dying, there were four people who just exploded all together. Pink mist. That's what the news guy said the bomb squad calls people, the ones who explode. There was blood on the wall, when the EMT picked me up. I don't even want think about what happened to Richie.

Cristina is staring at him. Bailey looks like she might cry.

BAILEY: You were very lucky. You're going to be okay. This surgery is a minor one, and Dr. Shepherd is very good at what he does. You'll be in good hands.

HEATH: (smiles weakly.) I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**With My Last Breath**

By Greyeyedgirl (aka Ruthi. You can email me at **3.**

A/n: Thanks for all the feedback! You can read my writer's blog for parts 1&2 at 14

INT. SGH HALLWAY. Burke is walking down the hall when Izzie runs up behind him.

IZZIE: (yelling) Dr. Burke!  
Burke turns.

BURKE: Yes?

IZZIE: (Catching up to him, very excited) Denny's heart is here.

BURKE: (turning away, continuing down the hall) Oh, excellent. Get him prepped, will you?

IZZIE: (grinning) Yeah. Do you want me to schedule it for you on the board?

BURKE: I already did. OR 3 at 1.

IZZIE: (very happy, going to leave) Great. I'll see you there, then.

(Burke has been continuing walking, even though Izzie stops. At these words, Burke stops and turns.)

BURKE: Stevens.

Izzie has turned to rush back to Denny's room.

IZZIE: Yes, Preston?

BURKE: (suddenly slightly uncomfortable at her calling him that, but looks firm) You're not scrubbing in.

IZZIE: What?

BURKE: I'm asking O'Malley.

IZZIE: ... But ... Why? (looks horrified and sad, takes a few steps towards him in the deserted hallway)

BURKE: (voice slightly softer and gentler) Izzie. (pauses) You are too close to this patient. _You are making a mistake._ And I can't let you scrub in.

(Izzie stares at him, first in horror, then looks angry. Without saying another word, she turns and runs off in the opposite direction. Burke watches her for a second, looking sad and tired, then turns and continues down the hall.)

Scene 15

INT. Hospital room with a young brown-haired girl laying in the bed with a rectangle-shaped bruise on her face, it's also sort of pinkish as if the brick has scraped off some skin. Meredith is there

PATIENT: Yeah. It was the weirdest thing, I was just getting out of my study hour, I was in the library studying for my finals, and I walked out and just..._Boom._

(Meredith watches in slight fascination, nods)

PATIENT: None of my friends died, that I know of. It struck in the hall where most of the junior and AP sophomore classes are, so most of my friends weren't anywhere near that. The second one, though...It was big.

(Meredith looks at her, concerned)

MEREDITH: It's a big thing to go through. We have the psych interns coming down, they'll be talking to you and the rest of the kids later. You're probably still in shock."

PATIENT: (shrugs) "Not really. There was shootings all the time back in Chicago, where I used to live. Not really by where _I_ was, since it was a private school, but still. You get used to violence. You get used to the idea of people you love getting hurt.

(Meredith looks at her, still fascinated, looks a little sick)

PATIENT: My dad's on a plane ride here. He was in Santa Fe, talking at a medical convention. He's a surgeon. Maybe you've heard of him? He's the Chief of Surgery at Mercy West.

MEREDITH: (suddenly more interested) Oh really? Wow. What's his specialty?

PATIENT: Cardio-thoracic. Jesse O'Brian. Like me? Only mine's spelled like Jessy, and it's short for Jessica.

MEREDITH: (smiling) Right. Actually I've heard of your father. He's very talented. Wasn't he up for the Harper Avery last year?

JESSY: Uh huh. He's actually already won it, though, about...Five years ago? He helped pave the way for bovine heart valve replacements. It was pretty big.

MEREDITH: Right.

JESSY: I'm rambling. Sorry.

(Meredith quickly makes "no, no" gestures, seems genuinely interested)

MEREDITH: What about your mom?

JESSY: She died when I was little. Leukemia.

MEREDITH: Oh...I'm so sorry.

JESSY: What about yours?

(Meredith jumps)

MEREDITH: (uncomfortable) Hmm?

JESSY: What do your parents do?

MEREDITH: Umm my mother was a surgeon. Ellis Grey. She...retired. My father does research. He works at UW.

JESSY: Huh. (shrugs)

MEREDITH: (very uncomfortable, words slur a bit) I'm going to see what's keeping Dr. Shepherd. I'll be back later. I'll get someone to come up to up your morphine in a couple hours, okay?

JESSY: (slightly confused) Okay.

(Meredith rushes out)

Scene 16

Burke is walking down the hallway and sees George. Walks quickly to keep up.

BURKE: (pleasantly) O'Malley.

GEORGE: (happy) Oh Dr. Burke hi!

BURKE: Got any good cases?

GEORGE: Uh I was on a MOF case but the boy has stabilized. I was just going to head to the pit and see if I could help with anything.

BURKE: (grins) Want in on a transplant?

GEORGE: Uh yes sir? (grins)

BURKE: Be in OR 3 in 15 minutes. I'll see you there. (gives George a brotherly pat on the back and walks off towards an elevator)

Cut to George talking to Izzie in a little room, maybe by a nurse's station?

IZZIE: Tell Burke you can't scrub in.

GEORGE: (grins like she's kidding, sort of laughs her off) I can't!

IZZIE: (pleading) George I'm serious. Meredith, Cristina, and Alex all have cases. I'm all that's left. He'll _have_ to ask me.

GEORGE: (looks at her like she's crazy) What am I supposed to tell him?

IZZIE: Anything! Say Bailey assigned you to a new case. Tell him your multi-organ failure guy crashed and you have to operate. Tell him...Tell him you have an emergency, anything! You're his buddy, he won't get mad, he-

(George cuts her off.)

GEORGE: Izzie. You can watch from the Viewing Room. Why would you even _want_ to be in that room? I wouldn't be able to, I'd freeze, anyone would who truly loved the person-

IZZIE: (suddenly angry) Don't you dare say I don't love him George!

(gets up and is right in his face. George looks scared for a second then takes a step back, grinning, thinks she's kidding.)

GEORGE: (laughing) Izzie...

IZZIE: (whisper crescendos to a yell) Don't Say I DON'T LOVE HIM! (voice gets soft again, George looks terrified) George, please...

GEORGE: Izzie, I can't. I can't lie to Burke.

(Izzie looks at him, pissed.)

IZZIE: (mutters under her breath as she turns away) Some friend.

GEORGE: What's that?

IZZIE: (angry) Don't pretend you didn't hear me! Ever since Meredith broke your heart, ever since that _cow_ got you into her clutches-

GEORGE: (angry) _What_ did you call her?

IZZIE: What's the matter with you! We're supposed to be best friends!

(George stares at her in complete shock, then seems to realize something, possibly that she's crazy. Stands up.)

GEORGE: (softly) Izzie I've gotta go. I'm scrubbing in.

(Izzie stares at him angrily as he brushes past her out of the small room.)

Scene 17

INT. SGH Hallway. Burke is about to enter the scrub room where doctors wash up before surgeries. Cristina appears and grabs his arm lightly, making him turn and look at her. Cristina looks pissed.

CRISTINA: You asked _George_ to scrub in?

BURKE: (looks at her, confused, is distracted) What?  
CRISTINA: I asked first! You wouldn't let me scrub in, but you let George?

(Burke starts takes her shoulders in his hands and moves her slightly so he can push past her, slightly annoyed.)

CRISTINA: He has a multi-organ failure guy!

BURKE: That patient's been stabilized.

CRISTINA: MY patient's been stabilized! I asked first.

(Burke looks tired, turns on the faucet and starts scrubbing up.)

BURKE: Cristina, I don't have time for this. I have a surgery.

(Cristina looks at him, angry and maybe heartbroken?)

CRISTINA: Why?

BURKE: (tired) Why what?

CRISTINA: (shakes her head, goes to leave) I can't believe you.

(Burke is left staring at her as a scrub nurse comes in and starts tying the back of his gown.)

BURKE: Cristina!

(Burke shakes head, leaving scrub room to go into OR, where Denny is laying on the table about to be cut open)


	4. Chapter 4

With My Last Breath 

Part 4

By greyeyedgirl

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scene 18.

INT hosp. room of Heath, Cristina's patient. He is sitting up, watching the news, when a girl comes in, about 15, comes close to his bed.

GIRL: (very tough-looking. Speaks slightly tentatively) You okay?

HEATH: (barely glancing at her. Looks slightly angry.) You shouldn't be here.

GIRL: I'm not staying.

GIRL: (cont. Looks uncomfortable) I'm sorry about Richie.

Heath looks pissed.

HEATH: Of course you're not.

GIRL: Hey! It's not like it's my fault---

Heath just looks at her, shakes his head.

HEATH: You should go. Your parents will be worried.

The girl looks at him for a moment, then walks out.

cut to OR, Burke is operating on Denny.

BURKE: Suction.

Burke is immersed in the operation for a few minutes. Camera pans up to the Viewing Deck, where Izzie and Cristina are standing on opposite ends, watching. Izzie looks weirdly angry, her eyes are glazed over. Cristina is just staring down at Burke.

IZZIE: You think you know somebody. You think they care about you.

CRISTINA: (very bitter) No kidding. They make you all happy and crap, and then, you find out it really is crap, because apparently all it takes is a hobbit-haired jogger to make them forget all about you.

IZZIE: (not listening to Cristina) You listen to them, give them advice, try to talk to them when they're upset. You **_live_** with them---

CRISTINA: (cutting her off, looks angry) You **LIVE** with them!

IZZIE: ---But they're willing to pick a freakin' surgery over you. (shakes her head, very angry, looks disgusted) It's sick.

CRISTINA: Pathetic. Disgusting.

CRISTINA: (cont) Men suck.

IZZIE: Boys suck. Real men are very sweet.

Cristina seems lost in her thoughts. Not really listening to Izzie, sort of is, but mostly abstractly.

IZZIE: (smiles) He got a heart. Denny's going to get better.

Cristina looks down into the OR, looking bored. Now REALLY not paying attention to Izzie.

IZZIE: George is an asshole.

CRISTINA: (turns to look at her as if she's finally listening, appears confused for a moment, then shrugs it off.) Right on.

There is noisiness in the OR. Slight panic, Burke is very into the procedure on Denny. Denny loses pulse

IZZIE: (running forward so she's JUST behind the glass, pushes her hands against it. Sounds panicked) What's going on?

CRISTINA: (coming forward also, not as disturbed, but interested) He's crashing.

(Izzie stares down in panic. Yells, horrified.)

IZZIE: DENNY!  
(Izzie rushes out of the Observation Deck, is seen running down the hallway and then into the OR, barely grabbing a mask. Cristina has followed her down the hallway and is trying to grab her back, looks shocked.)

CRISTINA: Izzie!

(Cristina frantically tries to pull Izzie out of the OR with one hand while holding onto her surgical mask with the other. Izzie is looking at Denny and almost crying, looks like she's caught a serious case of the crazies. The surgical team is split up, some of them staring at Izzie, the rest, including Burke, frantically trying to save Denny.)

BURKE: (yelling) Get her out of here!

CRISTINA: I'm trying!

BURKE: STEVENS!

(Burke is now working extremely hard trying to get Denny's pulse back. One of the nurse's tentatively speaks.)

NURSE: Dr. Burke…sir…Mr. Duquette is DNR.

BURKE: (angry) I'm not resuscitating! I'm saving my patient!

(Izzie is now crying hysterically, Cristina is trying very hard to pull her back but without luck.)

BURKE: (trying to operate and talk at the same time) O'Malley, GO! Help Cristina!

(George carefully steps back from the table, and him and Cristina work on getting Izzie out of the OR. They're just pulling her through the door when Denny's monitor starts beeping. His pulse is back.)

IZZIE: (yelling, seems deliriously relieved) DENNY!

CRISTINA: (yanking her back) IZZIE! Back off!

(Izzie pulls out of George and Cristina's grasp, hurrying back into the OR and staring, smiling, at Denny, as Burke starts to close him up. Cristina and George stare at her helplessly for a few moments, before George takes a few steps forward, and gently pulls Izzie back. Everyone is now staring at Izzie as if she were crazy. She is grinning at Denny, though, and doesn't seem to notice. Burke and Cristina exchange a significant look.)


	5. Chapter 5

With My Last Breath 

Part 5

By greyeyedgirl

Scene 19

Int. SGH hallway. Burke is exiting the OR, looks slightly in shock and very angry. Cristina comes down the hall towards him, looking tired and slightly sweaty, shakes her head in some disbelief as she comes up to him.

CRISTINA: God. That was intense.

BURKE: It was completely inappropriate. I'm reporting her to the Chief.

Cristina looks slightly disturbed by this, but can't really argue, knowing he's right.

CRISTINA: I don't know what's happening to her. It's like she-

Cristina shakes her head, looks slightly angry.

BURKE: You know she could get fired for this.

CRISTINA: (quietly) I know.

Burke sighs, wiping his forehead, and starts walking down the hall.

BURKE: (small pause) I'm sorry I didn't ask you to scrub in. I didn't think it would really bother you.

BURKE: I didn't do it purposely to hurt you.

Cristina looks slightly surprised and uncomfortable, not expecting him to bring it up.

CRISTINA: Maybe we should…talk. About this.

Cristina looks shocked and horrified at what she has just said. Burke turns to look at her, also pretty surprised.

BURKE: Of course. We can talk about whatever you want. I have to get Denny stabilized…he's going to be on very shaky ground, waiting to see if he rejects the heart. I'll meet you in the on-call room in about an hour, alright? We can talk about maybe getting that dinner and a movie you mentioned.

Burke looks at her, slightly nervous. Cristina gets a small smile, realizing he had been listening to her before. She looks up at him and smiles shyly.

CRISTINA: Yeah. I actually have to check on my patient too. But I'll see you soon.

Cristina gives Burke a small smile, before hurrying down the hallway. Burke watches her carefully.

Scene 20

INT. Jessy O'Brian's room. Meredith is there, talking to her.

MEREDITH: Yeah. That was right before my mom won the Harper Avery for the first time, back when I was about 12. I got a detention for telling my teacher that he could barely count, and…

Meredith's voice drifts off, Meredith and Jessy are laughing as the scene fades to Alex in Anaxandria's room.

ALEX: So how long you been with your…fiancé, was it?  
ANAXANDRIA: Oh, um…About 2 years. His name is Michael.

ALEX: How old is he?

Anaxandria looks at him knowingly.

ANAXANDRIA: You think I'm too young to be doing this.

Alex raises his eyebrow.

ALEX: You're 15. You are. I didn't even think you _could_ get married, until you're sixteen or something…

ANAXANDRIA: You can't, without your parents' consent. His parents are for it, because of the-

Anaxandria points to her bulging stomach.

ANAXANDRIA: But my mom's totally against the idea.

Anaxandria sighs.

ANAXANDRIA: So we have to wait a few months. The baby will have already been born then, she's due at the end of next month. (she smiles) We're having a girl. We just found out.

ALEX: What about school? Are you going to drop out?

Anaxandria shakes her head vehemently.

ANAXANDRIA: Are you kidding? Seattle Academy is a private school, you think my parents pay 20,000 a year so I can be a dropout teen mother? I'm going to college, so is Michael.

ALEX: So you think Michael is just going to stick around, huh?

ANAXANDRIA: (frowning) Michael and I love each other. And we love our little girl.

Alex looks at her as if he doesn't entirely believe her. He opens his mouth to say something, but is stopped by Addison Shepherd walking into the room.

ADDISON: Good afternoon, Anaxandria!

ANAXANDRIA: Oh, by no means would I make you call me that. (laughs) It's Annie.

ADDISON: (smiles) Annie, then. (pause, Addison is more serious now) We did some tests to make sure there were no complications, and…

Addison's voice trails off, her smile is gone.

ADDISON: There may be problems with your daughter. She seems to have moved from the impact of you being thrown back. At the angle she is at now, childbirth would prove to be very difficult. We're looking at a Caesarian-Section here, Annie.

ANAXANDRIA: (sounds scared) I need a C-section?  
ADDISON: I'm afraid so. And I know you're only at 8 months, but we need to do the surgery soon. If your daughter continues to grow, she could rupture your uterus. We need to think of _your_ health and safety first.

ANAXANDRIA: (looks like a scared little girl. Speaks quietly) But…my mom's not even here yet! **_Michael's_** not even here yet!

ADDISON: We can put off the surgery until tomorrow. But in this case, it should be done as soon as possi-

Addison is interrupted by a tall brunette woman rushing into the room. Anaxandria looks up at her.

ANAXANDRIA: Mom!

MRS. MARTIN: Oh, sweetie! I was so scared!

Mrs. Martin takes Anaxandria's face in her hands.

MRS. MARTIN: I'm so glad to see you're okay, sweetie! 17 kids at your school have already died, those poor things…

Mrs. Martin turns to look at Addison and Alex.

MRS. MARTIN: I'm Alexandra Martin, Annie's mom. How's…the baby doing?

Addison steps forward and shakes Mrs. Martin's hand.

ADDISON: I'm Addison Shepherd, I'm one of the top OBGYN and neonatalist surgeons in the country. The results of your daughter and granddaughter show both are currently healthy, but the ultrasound shows the baby is at an unhealthy angle. I'm recommending a C-section, before the baby can rupture your daughter's uterus, or go into severe distress-

MRS. MARTIN: (sounds horrified) A C-section? Right now? It's too early—

ADDISON: I know this is a traumatic time for you, Mrs. Martin, but we need to get this surgery in as soon as possible. We _can_ wait until tomorrow, but I have to say it would be wisest to-

MRS. MARTIN: Tomorrow? I want my daughter taken care of today!

Addison looks slightly taken back, but nods.

ADDISON: Of course, ma'am. I can schedule the surgery for tonight.

ANAXANDRIA: Tonight? I'm having my baby tonight?

ALEX: Looks like it, kid.

ANAXANDRIA: Michael's not here yet!

Mrs. Martin looks angry for the first time.

MRS. MARTIN: You and that boy! I swear, you're better off without him!

ANAXANDRIA: Mom! He's my fiancé! We're going to spend the rest of our lives together!

MRS. MARTIN: (Looks skeptical) Then why isn't he here yet?

ANAXANDRIA: (looks frantic) I called his house! He probably is still shaken from the explosion, maybe his parents won't let him leave! Or maybe they took him to Mercy West, that's where some of the other kids were going, maybe he broke something and he's just now getting home---

MRS. MARTIN: Sure, sweetie. (looks sad)

ADDISON: Well. I've got some other patients I need to attend to…Dr. Karev here-

Addison points to Alex.

ADDISON: Will be getting you some information on Caesarean-Sections. And I'll be here in a few hours to talk to you about the surgery. We'll schedule the surgery for 7, alright?

MRS. MARTIN: That sounds good. Thank you, Dr. Shepherd.

Addison smiles, nodding, before ducking out of the room.

Scene 21

INT. SGH hallway. Cristina is heading down the hallway. Goes into Heath's room, Derek is in there also

CRISTINA: Hey. Ready for your surgery?

HEATH: An unnerving question to say the least, but I'll have to say yeah. (smiles)

CRISTINA: (grins) Dr. Shepherd is very good at what he does. This is a minor surgery. You'll be out of here tomorrow.

Cristina laughs, like she's realized something

CRISTINA: Most teens in here are just glad to get out of school. Guess _that's_ taken care of for awhile though, isn't it.

Heath forces a grin

HEATH: Yeah, guess so.

There is a small sound as Derek's pager goes off. Cristina turns to look at him.

DEREK: (looking back at Cristina) It's nothing. I asked the other neuro on-call to take care of it.

Heath raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything.

HEATH: Good to hear it's nothing major. My mom's been through enough, as it is, by this whole ordeal---

He's interrupted by a short woman coming in, doesn't walk completely straight as she comes in, looks horrified.

MRS. JOHANSON: Heath! Oh baby, when I heard you was hurt I was so scared-

Mrs. Johanson hiccups, Heath looks embarrassed.

HEATH: Really Ma, I'm fine, I just have a little head injury but the doctor says I'll be home tomorrow-

Mrs. Johanson, upon hearing this, looks incredibly relieved and moves to hug Derek and Cristina. Both step away immediately, Cristina looking uncomfortable as she does so.

DEREK: I promise you, Mrs….

Derek checks Heath's chart quickly.

DEREK: Johnson

MRS. JOHANSON: Johanson.

Derek looks back at the chart.

DEREK: I beg your pardon. Johanson. Your son is in excellent care, this surgery is a relatively simple procedure. Assuming he has at least two weeks of bedrest, he should make a full recovery.

Mrs. Johanson looks thrilled.

MRS. JOHANSON: Praise Jesus! (hiccups again)

MRS. JOHANSON: I'm going to get Johnny here immediately, I know he'll want to see you-

Cristina raises her eyebrows as she watches Heath's mom, Heath looks incredibly embarrassed, speaks discretely

HEATH: Mom, I don't want to _see Johnny_. I-

MRS. JOHANSON: Nonsense! (looks at the doctors) The boy's sick, he doesn't know what he's talking about!

Mrs. Johanson smiles, squeezes Heath's hand.

MRS. JOHANSON: Mama's gonna go get her some coffee from the cafeteria. I'll be back here soon, Heath baby.

Mrs. Johanson stumbles out of the room.

HEATH: (looking embarrassed) She has a little problem. Johnny is her AA sponser. And boyfriend.

Cristina looks at him carefully, then nods.

CRISTINA: I, um…Have something I need to attend to. I will be back as soon as I can.

Cristina exits the hospital room. Derek's eyes are blood-shot, he follows after her, attempting to put eyedrops in his left eye.


End file.
